


October 19th: Nestled Under Blankets

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve and Bucky get trapped on a mission, they make it work.





	October 19th: Nestled Under Blankets

"We're trapped."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious, I'm so glad you pointed it out pal, but tell me Steven what gave it away? Was it when the building fell on our heads? No? How about when it fell on us a little bit more so we've only got about 4 ft of clearance? Hm?"

Steve's response to Bucky was simple, a raised middle finger and a curt "fuck you, Barnes."

"Not under here, thank you very much Rogers" Bucky was quick to fire back.

"That's Barnes-Rogers to you" Steve replied, more out of habit than anything else but it was gratifying to see some of the tension drain out of Bucky as the brunet shook his head with an involuntary smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You're a punk."

"And **you're** a jerk but I still love you."

With a long-suffering sigh, Tony cut in over the comms, "can you two frosticles just shelve the romance until we get you out of there? Where are you anyway, Cap?"

"Under the collapsed building, Tony" Steve deadpanned in reply.

"I know that, Odin give me strength, I know you're under a building, I meant a) which fucking building and b) whereabouts in the rubble, you pair of jackasses".

The pair couldn't help but trade a smirk as they effortlessly riled up Tony without even being physically present, before Steve decided to cut the genius some slack, "Alright alright, sorry Tony, I'll start my locator for you, and we were on the ground floor, so... the bottom?"

While Tony continued to mutter about ungrateful assholes, Sam cut in, "Either of you injured? How much clearance do you have? Is it stable? Is there airflow? Is.."

"Let them answer, Wilson!" Clint laughed over the line.

Steve paused to look around them, his gaze lingering on Bucky, "We're both okay" pausing again until Bucky nodded to confirm, "there's about 4ft so we can move a little if we're careful, looks pretty stable at the minute, and yeah there's a breeze blowing through, and yes we've both got our emergency kits with us Mom."

"Well excuse me for caring, Falcon out." Wilson clicked off with a huff, before Stark came back in, "Right, good news or bad news gentlemen?"

The super-soldiers shared a glance before agreeing with a nod, "good news please, Tony" Steve answered.

"Well, you were right the building is as stable as a collapsed building can be, so yay you're not going to be squished..."

When Tony trailed off, Steve waited before prompting him again, "and the bad news?"

"It's going to take us a while to get you out, we're not quite done out here and then we have to work out the safest way to dig through" Tony spoke in one long quick rush of words, repulsors firing in the background.

Steve sighed but knew there was no use in being annoyed about the reality of the situation, "Alright, Tony, we'll be fine, you guys just stay safe up there."

Bucky then clicked into the conversation over his own earpiece, "we're gonna get settled and turn comms off, buzz when you need us to connect. Barnes out."

"Rogers out" Steve followed, taking his turn in switching off his comms unit.

The pair then looked around the small space they were trapped in, backs against a solid block of concrete, shoulders brushing the other in reassurance.

"Hey Buck?"

"Mmm?"

"Wanna make a blanket fort?"

"Sounds good Stevie, you're on hot chocolate duty."

"What? No, Bucky I meant now" Steve gestured to where they were.

"Now? Steve, I don't know if you know this but I don't carry a mountain of blankets with me everywhere..."

"No no listen, we get our foil blankets, make 'em up into a tent with another on the ground, we've got our flashlights, we can just cuddle up while we wait."

Bucky didn't reply right away, his eyes flickering over the space as he ran Steve's idea through his head before he nodded, "Yeah, okay. You gotta make the tent though."

"Sure thing, hand me your foil blankets".

"How are you planning on keeping them up?"

"I carry string and glue" Steve replied noncahntly, but kept his eyes averted as a telltale flush crept up on his cheeks, barely visible in the torchlight.

"Why?"

"Incase you get our asses stuck under a building obviously" came Steve's dry, sarcastic response, eyebrow raised Bucky's way.

"I didn't get us stuck" Bucky grumbled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took a bit of work and a couple of failed attempts but eventually Steve was able to crouch back from his success with a flourish "See, I built us shelter!"

"Good job Stevie, caveman me would be very impressed by caveman you right now" Bucky laughed even as Steve scowled back at him.

But when the pair had crawled under the suspended blankets, having removed all the things they carried that made lying down uncomfortable, and curled together the way they did at home, the way they'd done for as long as either could remember, Bucky couldn't help but smile and press a kiss to Steve's hair, "it's real cosy Stevie, ya did good."

"Glad you like it Buck" came the reply, much of it mumbled through a yawn.

And they evidently both fell asleep, safe and protected in each other's embrace, not waking even while Iron Man and the Hulk dug and lasered their way through the wreckage, only blinking their eyes open when Natasha put her head through the entrance of their makeshift tent with a cheerful "Rise and shine boys!" not bothering to hide her own smile at the sight of Steve and Bucky tangled together, blankets above, below and over them, covered in dust and dirt, but still somehow peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
